Never letting go
by Daray5491
Summary: Rayne fic! my first eevr Rayne fic...my second ever fan fic. Jayne is having trouble sleeping, so is River....what will happen? pls comment


Disclaimer: all Joss Whedon's...none of it is mine :'(

Inhale, up, exhale, down, inhale, up, exhale, down. Jayne lifted his heavy weights trying to work of the thoughts of a certain crew member, though apparently lifting weights didn't keep her away because all of a sudden there she was, leaning over him from behind, staring at him intently as if she was some kind of lab rat.  
"Jayne is a interesting study. He uses his strength to hide from thoughts. He is different from Simon and Captain."  
Jayne reddened in anger, or exertion, it was hard to tell. "I ain't your gorram experiment girl, now leave me be."  
"Of course Jayne isn't a experiment." she said with her funny little smile on her face. "I am just studying Jayne."  
"No you ain't"  
River looked confused. "If I am not studying you then what is it that I am doing?"  
"I don't know. You're the genius one. Now leave me be."  
River pouted and drifted off in her River way, hands trailing on anything she could touch. She had been better ever since Miranda, no crazy episodes. She said she had 'walls around her brain, a fortress.' whatever that was supposed to mean. But even though she didn't have her crazy episodes she was still River, the genius, talk in riddles River and just recently pilot, hired gun, and to Jayne, sexy as hell.  
Jayne heaved the weights onto their rest and stalked off to the shower room to clean off before going to bed, it was starting to get late.  
"Whitefall again, sir?" asked Zoe, she was slowly coming back to the old Zoe but she would never be as light hearted as she'd been when Wash was still alive.  
"Come on Zoe. Patience has money and can always use meds." said Mal  
"Yes sir, but Patience always causes trouble and if you really want that smooth job you've been dreamin' of I wouldn't recommend doing business with Patience."  
"I know, I know. But we got River now, if there's to be any shootin she can warn us and I can maybe shoot Patience first."  
"Sir, lets try someplace new. There's plenty of rim worlds that needs meds and River could search minds for a trust worthy contact."  
"Patience, we go to Patience this time, Zoe. Next run we'll find someone new."  
Jayne just walked through the mess hall and into the shower room. When he came back out Mal and Zoe were gone so he went down to his bunk. Not that he would have stayed if they had been there.  
As Jayne tried to fall asleep thoughts of River kept popping into his mind. He kept picturing her as those blast doors opened and she was surrounded by dead Reaver body's. Their blood dripping from the ax and sword she held. Never had a woman been more attractive to Jayne then River had been back on Mr. Universe's moon.  
"Gorramit, moonbrain won't even let me sleep." He grumped to himself as he climbed out of his bunk and made his way to the mess hall in search of something to drink, something strong. Jayne turned on the light and jumped back when he saw River sitting at the table. She looked up at him and motioned for him to sit. Jayne sat where she asked him to and glared at the wall.  
"Jayne wants a drink." said River revealing a cup and handing it to Jayne.  
Jayne smelt it cautiously but a smile came across his face when he realized it was alcohol.  
"Thanks Crazy."  
"Jayne even call me Crazy in his dreams." she said with a smile  
"What you doing in my head?" asked Jayne, going on the defensive.  
"I'm sorry Jayne. I know I shouldn't invade Jayne's thoughts but I enjoy his dreams. They help me fall asleep."  
"Well, uh, you have problems sleepin'?"  
"Yes. That is why I am here. Jayne could not sleep either so I didn't have Jayne's dreams to help me sleep."  
"Sorry." Jayne mumbled  
"Jayne should not be sorry. I was the one keeping him up."  
"Damn right."  
"Why do I keep Jayne awake? Why does Jayne dream of me?"  
"I don't know. You're the only available girl on this here ship and I haven't had any sexin' in a long while."  
"Not true. Jayne does not think of me like he does of whores. Jayne has deeper feelings."  
"What I tell you about gettin' in my head?"  
"I can't help it that Jayne's thoughts are so loud I can hear them through the wall. I feel for Jayne just as Jayne feels for me."  
"Go to bed girl. You're gonna get yourself into trouble with the likes of me."  
"I can't sleep. Can I sleep with Jayne? He always helps."  
"Mal will kill me."  
"I'll sneak out before the others wake up."  
"Okay then crazy. Come on." said Jayne with a smile as he downed the last of his drink.  
River giggled and jumped out of her chair and silently went into Jayne's bunk. Jayne climbed down after her and slipped into the bed behind her. He held her body close as he listened to her breath.

It wasn't long before her breathing steadied and she fell into a deep sleep.  
Jayne smiled and breathed in the fragrance of River's hair.  
"I ain't ever gonna be able to let you go now moonbrain." he said with a smile.

_Fine_


End file.
